Catch A Grenade For Ya
by My Dreams Are My Wings
Summary: A song-fic kinda about the break-up. Song Bruno Mars: Grenade. My first ever Glee fanfic.


Grenade

It was now the New Year. Last year we had broken up, all because he lied to me about sleeping with Santana but then I kissed Noah. He said no more lying so I told him the truth, but he still broke up with me even though we told each other we never would. Ever since then I was a mess, I couldn't concentrate and was crying all the time enough but I was trying. Trying to get my life back on track, I would try and not come into contact with him because I knew that if I did I would fall right back to the start where I couldn't concentrate and just wanted to cry all the time. For some reason though it all changed when Glee came around; it was the first Glee of the New Year. We were all sat in our usual seats, I was sitting up at the front not really talking to anyone and I just looked through my sheet music that I had brought from my locker. He was sitting up the back in the corner. Mr Schuester walked and asked if we had a good break. We all just murmured our answers in reply. He then asked if anyone had a song they wanted to perform, any that they had been working on over the holidays. I didn't think what happened next would happen. Finn raised his hand and explained that he had a song that he wanted to perform. Mr Schuester welcomed him to the stage and went to sit by the piano. Finn walked over to the musicians and whispered the name of the song to them, they all nodded in understanding. Everyone was now really curious as to what he was going to be performing. He positioned himself in the centre of the room, I saw him take a few deep breaths before he nodded towards the band. The opening notes started to play and I looked around and saw a flicker of realization cross everyone's faces.

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no

The song came to a close and Finn was looking at the ground. Everyone else clapped but I felt really hot, and like I couldn't breathe. I stood up from where I was sat and all but ran out of the choir room. As I left the room I could hear the chatter starting about my quick exit. I didn't bother though I just ran; I ran until I was outside and started gulping the cold air. I was starting to feel better, so I started to walk to my car. I reached my red mini cooper and climbed in. I threw my school bag into the passenger's side and started the car. I pulled out of the school's student parking lot and drove away from the school, the place that contained so many bad memories for me. I didn't go home like I had initially planned I passed the street that I lived on and continued on. I kept driving until I reached that place I didn't think I would ever go to again. I was at a small park that had a few swings, a slide and a few other things. I parked on the other side of the street and climbed out; I crossed the road and went over to the swings. I sat on a red one that was all but too familiar to me; my daddies used to bring me here when I was a little girl. I would always sit on the red swing and pester one of my dad's until they would push me, then I would always go on the slide then back to the swing. It was sort of a calm place for me, where I could get away from it all. I hadn't been here since I was 8 but I would always think of it and all the good times I had here whenever I was sad or upset.

I stayed at the park until after 7 o'clock. I just didn't want to leave and have to go back to it all. I couldn't deal with it, I just got back on track and then he had to go and sing that song. I didn't even understand why; was it to get his feelings out or to try and send me a message of some sorts. I just didn't know. I finally pulled myself up and off the swing and trudged back to my car. I sat in the car warming up for the first couple of minutes before starting the engine and making my way back home. I reached my house and went straight to my room. I put on my iPod and started to sing along to the songs. My dad's were still at work and wouldn't be home for a little over an hour. I was still singing when I made my way downstairs to make myself some dinner. After my dinner I went back to my room and pulled out an old box that I kept under my bed. It was a box full of pictures that I had taken over the years; ones of me growing up to ones that I myself had taken. I was looking through them when my phone bleeped. I looked at the screen and saw that I had 2 new messages and 2 voicemails. I opened the messages first, one was from Kurt: _'Hey Diva, heard about what happened at Glee today. Wanna talk about it?' _I replied saying that I would call him in ten minutes and he texted back saying ok. The second message was from my daddy: _'Hey sweetie. Your dad and I won't be back till late, some complications at the office so don't wait up for us.' _I text back saying that I would see them tomorrow and that I wouldn't wait up for them. I then checked the voicemails and was shocked to find out who they were from. One was from my dad and he was basically saying what my daddy had said in the text but they had been sent at different times.

The other one was from him. Finn. I didn't understand why he would be calling me. We hadn't spoken since just before the Christmas break at the tree lot. I pressed the play button and put it to my ear.  
_"Um... hey Rach. It's me Finn, just thought I should say that in case you deleted my number." He nervously laughed at this point. "Look I'm calling to say I'm sorry if I upset you earlier with that song. I didn't mean to, I was doing it to try and vent but also get a message across. It was to say that I was wrong. I should have told you about Santana earlier, if I had we could have avoided this whole thing. I have broke you heart so many times and even though you kissed Puck it was still you that got heartbreak again. I know my heart got broke but yours has been broken so many times and I'm mainly the reason for it. I would love it if we could start afresh, start talking again and maybe work our way back to the way we were. I miss you and I love you I always will. So um... call me back if you want to or maybe I'll just see you in school but... yeah I'm really sorry Rach. I wish things had been different so we didn't have to go through this."_  
The call ended there and I was honestly speechless. He had admitted that he was the main cause for my heartbreak all the time plus he wanted to work things out. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say but I knew that we would work this out. No matter how long it took.

* * *

This is my first ever Glee fanfic! So sorry if it's not that good also if I missed out any vital information over the Finchel break-up I'm sorry its just I havent seen the last couple of episodes yet. Please review if you want, Im open to criticism as long as it isn't nasty!

LiveLikeThere'sNoTomorrow (:


End file.
